


【all梅】【娱乐圈AU】留心（十三）

by kimi10



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 05:36:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20577332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimi10/pseuds/kimi10
Summary: 设定：极度混乱的性关系留得住人留不住心万人迷大明星梅西又脏又乱又渣只能说现在逃走还来得及后续不知道还有没有，随缘~





	【all梅】【娱乐圈AU】留心（十三）

下了戏的梅西接过拉基蒂奇递给他的汤就这他的手喝了两口权作夜宵，带着熟悉味道的大衣披在了身上，缓了一会儿才问：“怎么你还守在这儿，其他人呢？你该早点去休息的，不是明天一早要回西班牙，你怎么盯得住？”  
“这会儿你倒知道心疼我了？”经纪人盖好了保温杯，揶揄的笑了一声：“也不知道刚才是谁因为NG冲我撒筏子来着？”  
“我没……”  
“伊万•拉基蒂奇，你就给我好好坐在这儿哪儿也不许去，你敢动一下试试看！”拉基蒂奇故意压着嗓子模仿梅西略带南美口音的西语，拖拖拉拉地发脾气的样子，委实像一只炸了毛的猫：“我一动不动坐到了现在，连个厕所都没敢去，呐，大明星，我可以去上洗手间了吗？”  
自知不占理的梅西不好意思的推了一把他的经纪人：“保罗呢？我记得他说他要等我来的。”  
“跟你的小金毛去车里了”，拉基蒂奇一向对德容不太感冒，梅西把这归咎于人类对自我的厌弃：“他们最近倒是走的很近，不知道那个金毛小鬼打得什么主意。”  
“我觉得你对弗兰基有偏见，”累了大半夜的梅西打了个哈欠，跟着拉基蒂奇慢慢往棚外的车库走：“是不是想起了自己年轻的时候头发也这么多哈哈哈哈哈哈。”  
经纪人气得在犯浑的梅西腰上不轻不重地拧了一把：“没良心。”  
“我有良心，我知道伊万是为了照顾我才不演戏了的，没有伊万我什么都做不了啊，求求伊万一直留在我身边吧，好不好？”  
拉基蒂奇无奈地叹了口气，这个混蛋语气里没有半分正经，偏偏挂在他身上看着他的眼神又亮又烫：“走吧，早点回去休息。”  
“你不留我？”梅西在车前把大衣还给了拉基蒂奇，赖在克罗地亚人的怀里带上了点撒娇的意味：“你这次回去得要一个星期还多，杰里好容易逮到你回公司，他手里堆着一堆事情等着压榨你呢。”  
“那你舍得车里的小金毛？”拉基蒂奇朝车里努努嘴，车门唰的一下就被拉开了，精力旺盛的金发小男孩儿仿佛没在熬夜一样精神奕奕地冲着梅西和拉基蒂奇笑得灿烂，又有谁能真的讨厌这样的男孩子呢：“喏，有人已经等不及了。”

“你怎么还在这儿，明天不是要一早起来化妆，熬夜会浮肿，那可不是遮瑕膏能盖得住的。”早就下了戏的男孩儿卸过妆，头发软软的搭在眉眼间，在他的胸口蹭啊蹭的，明明比他高了不少，偏偏喜欢抱着他的腰撒娇。  
德容殷勤的为梅西拉开车门，自己坐上了驾驶位，看了一眼后排座位上已经睡着了的迪巴拉，才小声说：“本来我今天收工比较早，想来找你对对戏的，结果你今天戏份好重，一直拍到现在。保罗帮我对了戏，我们俩还一起打了好几局游戏，后来实在困得受不了了，还睡了一会儿。我其实醒了也没五分钟，你看，我不在的话，你和保罗难道要疲劳驾驶吗？”  
荷兰人一边开车一边笑着邀功，梅西探手给迪巴拉把毛毯盖严一点，毫不留情的拆穿：“我记得我有给司机付工资。”  
心虚的德容鼓起了嘴巴没吭声，过了一会儿才顶着「戏霸」揶揄的笑意耍起了无赖：“那人家就是想和你们多呆一会儿嘛，对戏的时候台词没背顺司机会告诉伊万，偷喝可乐啤酒司机会告诉伊万，打游戏司机会告诉伊万，多缠你一会儿他小报告甚至能打到皮克先生那里去，那我不想被伊万骂嘛……”  
“我也不想被伊万骂”，后排幽幽响起了迪巴拉的声音，还带着没睡醒的沙哑：“上帝作证，我只是友情帮忙，给弗兰基递个台词而已，伊万找了个「监工」就算了，对了几遍他居然嫌我没给弗兰基情绪……然后他也不让我喝可乐了，他说他给我订的礼服比我现在的腰围还少三公分，要是到下个月颁奖典礼的时候穿不上，就让我裸奔！”  
接下来他的小金鱼就和他的小宝石左一句右一句地开始抱怨起金牌经纪人专制独裁的「暴行」，好吧，其实梅西不是不知道拉基蒂奇的温柔是对自己限量供应的，不过看来平时他对这两个小男孩儿也确实管得很严。  
想到这儿，梅西故意板起了脸，清了清嗓子：“但我也会告诉伊万你们说了他什么的。”  
“嘿！里奥！你不能背叛我们！”开着车的小金毛夸张地大叫，冲后视镜里的迪巴拉使劲儿眨眨眼：“保罗，我开车不方便，你替我瞪他！”  
迪巴拉从善如流地从后排座位上爬起来抓住了副驾驶的椅背，一双祖母绿的眼睛水汪汪地自下而上望着梅西，秀丽的眉毛皱成了一团，要不是眼睛深处那点儿藏也藏不住的狡黠，小国王差点儿以为他是真的受了多少委屈了。  
虽然知道这两个家伙是故意的，但梅西还是没出息的心软了，小国王配合地给了迪巴拉一个吻，就看见他的La Joya容光焕发地笑起来了，开着车的德容给迪巴拉比了个大拇指，圆满完成任务的阿根廷人抱着小毯子缩回了后座。  
累了一天的小国王跟着笑了起来，谁能拒绝这样的男孩子呢，克里斯总说他「看脸」的审美十分肤浅，美貌这种东西十分肤浅，可如果真的这么肤浅，为什么他看了这么多年形形色色的脸，还是看不透呢？  
哼，显然，这是那个葡萄牙黑人「年老色衰」之后的借口而已。

“今天晚上让我留在这儿吧”，荷兰的小金鱼可怜巴巴地扒着门框冲梅西撒娇：“里奥你看，现在已经快三点了，我就只能睡不到三个小时就要起来了，我住的酒店离这里还有10分钟车程呢……我可以睡沙发，保证起床的时候乖乖的不会发出声音，拜托了……”  
梅西无奈地回头看向拎着睡衣准备去洗澡的迪巴拉征求意见，小宝石冷哼了一声又去翻了一套自己的睡衣丢在了沙发上，居然还真的就摆出一脸「大奶」的派头来：“你真能乖乖睡在这上面才好。”  
小金毛使劲儿点头保证着，傻笑的样子还真和取景器里漂亮从容少年老成的「最佳新人」对不上号。  
但，我们都知道，弗兰基•德容留在这里，不是为了只睡三个小时，是为了这三个小时不睡，对吧？


End file.
